


I Know

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton Bingo 2019, Dogsitting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Relationship, Star Spangled Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Clint has a flight to take and has asked Sam to take care of Lucky for him while he’s out of town.  Lucky might not be the only one who needs taking care of.Square filled:@clintbartonbingo - N2, Lucky, @star-spangled-bingo - dogsitting
Relationships: Clint Barton/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Clint Barton Bingo, Star Spangled Bingo 2019





	I Know

Lucky was scratching and snuffling at the door before there was even a knock. The fact he wasn’t barking meant it was someone he knew and given that Clint was expecting Sam any minute chances were high that it was him. Clint was nowhere near ready for him. He rushed to the door and yanked it open without even looking to see who was there and went right back to his room, shoving things into his bag.

He could hear Sam talking to Lucky, telling him he was a good boy and thanking him for all the face licks. It brought a smile to Clint’s face imagining it and he paused what he was doing and poked his head back out into the living room. Sam was still crouched by the door ruffling Lucky’s fur as the one-eyed mutt danced around and nuzzled at and licked the ex-military paramedic.

“That’s a good boy. What a nice greeting. At least someone is happy to see me.” Sam said, glancing up at Clint.

“Sorry, man,” Clint winced. “I’m not packed yet and I’ve gotta leave for the airport in fifteen minutes.”

Sam chuckled and stood up shutting the door behind him. “Why am I not surprised. Do you need some help?”

Clint shook his head and went back into his room, shoving stuff into his bag. “It’s okay.”

“Woah!” Sam said as Clint started to shove his suit into his duffle bag. “You can’t do that with your suit.”

Clint looked up at Sam feeling a little helpless. “I don’t have any other bags.”

Sam came over and muscled Clint aside. “You’re hopeless.” He said as he began to rearrange things in Clint’s bag. “If you’d said, I’d have brought a suitcase for you.”

Clint sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Thanks for doing this.”

“Of course,” Sam said, reaching up briefly to pat Clint’s back before going back to trying to make it so the suit would survive the flight in a duffle bag. “You’re sure you don’t want any moral support?”

Clint shook his head. “No. I’m okay. I think… I think I need to do this alone.”

Sam gave a short nod. “I understand. It’s gonna be fine,” he said. He folded the suit neatly and lay it on top of the other clothes. “You don’t have any toiletries.”

“Oh shit. Right.” Clint said and ran into his bathroom. Lucky took after him and began sniffing around the bathroom floor like he expected to find a dog treat he’d missed. Clint grabbed his toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, and razor and put them into a plastic bag before bringing them back out and shoving them into the side of the duffle.

“Got everything?” Sam asked.

“I think so. Guess I can buy anything I forgot.” Clint replied, glancing around the room.

He picked up the bag and swung it over his shoulder. “Okay. So um… bathroom through there. I uh… didn’t have time to change my sheets. Sorry. There’s a fresh set in that cupboard.” He said pointing.

“Of course you didn’t,” Sam laughed as he followed Clint out into the living room. “Don’t worry.”

“Umm… you can help yourself to anything in the fridge or cupboards. I keep the coffee in the freezer.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sam said as he trailed along.

“Uhh, Lucky’s food is kept in that drawer. There are treats too. But he mostly just likes pizza. I give him a cup of dry food in the morning and a cup at night with either some pizza or half a tin of the wet stuff.” Clint explained pointing things out. “He’ll need to go out in the morning and then again in the afternoon and before bed. Of course, you can take him out more than that.”

“I know, Clint,” Sam said. “We’re gonna be fine, aren’t we buddy.”

Lucky barked and wagged his tail as if to agree with Sam.

“Uhh, keys…” Clint said patting his pocket.

“Are in the bowl by the door. It’s all good, Clint. I’ve got this.” Sam said, moving closer to Clint. “So do you. We’ll both be here when you get back.”

Clint nodded and moved into Sam. Sam closed his arms around him and brushed his lips over the side of Clint’s neck. It made Clint’s skin prickle and he wanted nothing more than to just stay here in the arms of Sam than getting on that plane. “Thanks again, Sam.”

“Clint, it’s fine,” Sam assured him. “It’s a couple of days and you’ll be back and the apartment will be clean and I’ll have bought groceries. And then you and I can do any ol’ thing you want.”

“I love you, Sam,” Clint said softly, and Sam rubbed his back soothingly.

“I know. I love you too. Now you better get going.” Sam said. “I’ll take good care of Lucky for you.”

Clint tilted his head and captured Sam’s lips. He hoped that Sam could feel the gratitude he felt in that kiss. How lucky Clint felt to have him. He pulled back reluctantly and crouched down ruffling Lucky’s fur. “Be good for Sam. I’ll be back soon.”

Lucky licked his face and wagged his tail as Sam put his hand on Clint’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “You better go, man. You don’t wanna miss the plane.”

“Don’t I?” Clint asked. 

Sam shook his head. “You know you’ll regret it if you don’t go.”

Clint stood and nodded. He kissed Sam’s cheek and opened the door. “If you wanna… I dunno… make your own set of keys. That would be alright.”

Sam smiled. “Yeah. Okay. Safe flight. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Clint said and headed out into the hall. He knew Lucky would be okay with Sam looking after him. Though now he was on his way, he’d started to regret not asking him to come along. That maybe this was one of those times Clint might need being too.


End file.
